


The Sound of Slow Breathing

by Charmingly_Retro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingly_Retro/pseuds/Charmingly_Retro
Summary: Riza comes home early in the morning to find Roy passed out on her kitchen floor.





	The Sound of Slow Breathing

Tugging her keys out of her purse, Riza Hawkeye blearily fumbled one into the lock of her apartment door. She hefted her grocery bags through the door, pushing it open with her hip and turning her back to nudge the door closed with one black combat boot. 

“Black Hayate? Where are ya, buddy?” 

Her call was greeted by the muted whining of her dog. Hawkeye’s grocery bags hit floor and gun was in her hand before she had even processed the sound. 

Dawn light was spilling onto the floor, filling the room with warmth that was quite contrary to the cold dread rising in her chest. 

Her boots made little sound as she made her way through the apartment, clearing corners and checking each room for Hayate. Just as she was headed back down the hall she heard his whining again and rushed out to the kitchen.

“Hayate?!”

She could hear his tail thumping against the linoleum and whipped around the island, ready to shoot.

Roy mustang was tipped over, back against the island, with Hayate trapped under his splayed arms. 

“Colonel!”

He didn’t stir.

“Colonel?!”

His head turned upward, squinting against the sunrise.

“Riza...?”

“Colonel,” she dropped to a crouch, “are you okay?”  
Taking the sleeve of his uniform between thumb and forefinger, she lifted his arm off of Black Hayate allowing the Shiba Inu puppy to wriggle out from under his weight.

“I made coffee,” he half yawned.

“What are you doing here?”

“When I finished up at HQ you were still working and I thought you might want coffee.”

She tucked her gun into it’s holster and took the squirming puppy in her arms. When she returned to the kitchen a moment later she had a blanket in her hands.  
Roy had struggled to a sitting position and was slouched against the island, hair mussed, eyes drooping. 

“Here.”

His eyes tilted up, stopping short on the blanket in her outstretched hand. When he didn’t reach for it immediately, she dropped it into his lap and turned to retrieve the coffee he had made from the counter. As she settled down on the floor, leaning her scarred back gently against the island, she passed one cup to Roy.  
In tandem, they raised the cups to their lips.

The only sound was of sipping coffee and their slow breathing. The light from the window was creeping further and further in the apartment. Riza could see Mustang drifting as they sat silently. She took the cup from his hands, placing it on the counter and rising to close the curtain.

She tugged another blanket off the back of her couch and settled back onto the floor next to him with the blanket in her lap.

"Roy?"

“Mmm...?” His eyes had drifted closed and when she saw him struggling to drag them open she said,

“Nevermind,” and pulled the clip out of her hair so she could lean her head back on the island. 

“Okay...”

His breathing slowed further and he pulled the blanket up higher and absently tipped back over, placing his head on the blanket in Riza’s lap and drawing his knees up. His black hair fanned out on the pillow as he fell deeper into sleep. Riza gently ruffled it, running her fingers through the dark tufts.

The small clicking sound of paws and claws on the kitchen floor accompanied Hayate as he walked toward them. His fluffy head peered around the corner of the island curiously and when he saw Mustang asleep in Hawkeye’s lap he approached cautiously, sniffing Roy from head to foot before he was satisfied. Snuggling up against Roy’s chest, Hayate tucked in his paws and settled down for a nice morning nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt to imagine your OTP snuggling and as soon as I read that this image popped into my head and I had to write it down.


End file.
